


christening

by newt_scamander



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baptism, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Kid Fic, Religion, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Dick is having nightmares following his parents' death and Bruce is willing to try even unconventional methods to help protect his son.





	christening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kybercrystalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybercrystalheart/gifts).



> a couple things! 
> 
> 1\. dick is four when his parents die and bruce adopts him as opposed to 6 like in canon.  
> 2\. bruce is catholic because martha was catholic.  
> 3\. alfred has never done anything wrong ever. 
> 
> I just got into D.C. and Batman on Sunday- like four days ago. thanks to my gf @kybercrystalheart <3

Martha Wayne had been a sentimental woman. After giving birth in the Regency Room of Wayne Manor, she had immediately updated the memory book she had been given at the shower in honor of her newborn son, detailing her birth story, the weight, and height and his Christian name: Bruce Thomas Wayne. She kept the bandages from her son’s first vaccinations, the labels from his formula supplement and the tags from his favorite blanket. Pictures from his baptism. The pages were full of memories and Martha, Thomas and Bruce pored over the pages together as Thomas and Martha recounted the stories of Bruce’s earliest days as the littlest Wayne. The book had been filed away by Alfred following the Waynes’ untimely death and Bruce hadn’t seen it since he was seven years old. However, when Bruce had brought home his own son, Richard Grayson, he was faced with a parent’s biggest fear: his son having nightmares. He tried nightlights and security blankets and melatonin to give him dreamless sleep. None of it made any difference- the four-year-old had been too traumatized by seeing his parents’ death to be comforted by trivial things. Bruce had been older when his parents had died- he had been able to process it more accurately than Dick could. Bruce started looking into other avenues- those less founded by scientific research and more built on anecdotal experience from other parents and over and over again he was met with the same infuriating answer: church. Taking children to church and having a priest pray over them, casting the demons out and offering them the angels to offer them solace and comfort. Bruce was irritated and disgusted until he remembered the vigils he had held as a child, the masses he had attended with Alfred and the prayers he had recited to comfort himself. Maybe they could help Dick until he was old enough to process his emotions and memories more accurately.

Bruce made an appointment with the priest at Gotham Cathedral and inquired about bringing Dick in for a blessing. He learned he would have to be baptized and given a godparent before the bishop would approve of a blessing. Bruce was further irritated by that but at this point- Dick had been up all night following yet another nightmare- he was desperate for relief for the both of them. He agreed and filled out the paperwork. Alfred would obviously be the godparent: he had been cast as Bruce’s own godfather at his baptism and was the only choice. The baptism would occur during the next mass- two days away.

The next two days passed quickly. Alfred had been deeply touched by Bruce’s nomination for the godparent. He also assured him that his parents- especially Martha- would be very proud.

“Why do I have to wear this, Daddy?” Dick asked, rubbing the ears of the stuffed elephant he’d brought from the circus.

“It’s what people wear to church. It’s important to look your best on days like today.” Bruce explained, buckling Dick into his car seat.

Dick nodded. “We match.” He noted.

Bruce smiled. “We do. Listen, we’re going somewhere new. It’s going to be very different, it might be scary for you. But I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Dick nodded, patting Bruce’s face. “I know Daddy.” He took his hand, staring out the window at the impressive manor.

Alfred had driven them to the cathedral and parked the car. Bruce, fulfilling his duty as guardian, had introduced Dick to the priest. The priest asked Dick if he had any questions (which prompted a brief discussion of why there were different colors of grapes) and then the ceremony began. Bruce helped Dick change into the white christening gown and carried him back into the chapel. Alfred joined them on the bench and told Dick he looked very handsome. Dick had puffed out his chest and said the words ‘pigment color compounds’ and then settled back into Bruce’s lap.

The priest had a sermon Bruce thought was very appropriate: fears and the shadows that threatened the nonbelievers. Bruce was hardly devout but he could appreciate it- faith was necessary. Everyone had to believe in something. For Bruce, it was justice. For Alfred, it was most likely the cleaning power of Murphy’s Wood Oil Soap. Bruce was impressed with Dick’s behavior up until the priest called him down for the actual ceremony. He had clung to Bruce and started tearing up when Bruce passed him over to the priest. He didn’t seem to like standing in the water and he made constant eye contact with Bruce as the priest read over the sacrament and welcomed Richard John Grayson into the Kingdom under the tutelage of Bruce Thomas Wayne and Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth. Bruce had accepted responsibility for the boy and promised to uphold the Sacrament. The priest had poured the holy water over his head and formally welcomed him into the Catholic church. The chapel had erupted into applause as Bruce helped him out of the baptism pool and taken him into the back room to change.

“What does it mean, Daddy?” Dick asked on the drive home.

Bruce pursed his lips. How best to explain this? “There are some people that believe in something called God. Some people say He created everything and can protect good people and punish bad people. People also say that when people die that they go to live with him.”

Dick nodded. “Maybe my other daddy and mama went to live with Him. Will they be safe there? From the bad people?”

Bruce took a breath. “Nobody is going to hurt your mom and dad, Dick. Never again.”

Dick nodded again. “And the angels that he talked about? The angels that protect from the shadows?”

“Angels are like- well, they’re like God’s helpers. People say they come down from Heaven- where God lives- and protect the good people here on earth.”

“Do they protect from bad dreams?” Dick whispered.

Bruce nodded. “They can. There’s Michael- he’s one of God’s most special helpers. When you get scared, you can think of him protecting you.”

Dick reached over to hold his hand. “Thank you, Daddy.”

When they got home, Dick had changed out of his suit and into his overalls. He spent the rest of the day in his playroom, flipping around on his mats and building with his books. Bruce watched and worked, occasionally checking in with him.

Alfred, on the other hand, went into his bedroom and pulled two books off of the shelf- the book Bruce’s mother had first created for her son and the book Alfred had picked up for Richard following his adoption. First, he opened Dick’s book. He flipped past the newspaper clippings of his parents' murder, the copy of the adoption certificate and the pages and pages he had filled since Dick had first come to live with them. He wrote in the details of his baptism, slipping in the bulletin of the ceremony. He closed that book and put it back on the shelf. Then, he opened Bruce’s book and started writing in it.

/Master Bruce took his son to Gotham Cathedral to be baptized- the same cathedral Master Thomas and Madame Martha took him to to be christened. He nominated me to be the boy’s godfather, an honor I hold in high esteem. His decision was noble and I applaud him for it. He is already doing what is best for him, never mind about his own personal influences. I know he will do incredibly well./

Alfred had always tried to care for Bruce with all the love and attention of a parent- carrying on Martha’s tradition of writing in his book for milestones was a continuation of that.


End file.
